


Камера, мотор

by Chlenik



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlenik/pseuds/Chlenik
Summary: Порно-студия AU. Криденс пришел на собеседование, а собеседовать его не стали.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана по заявке с фикбука. https://ficbook.net/requests/327087  
> Можно читать под песню Village People - YMCA.  
> Есть иллюстрация: https://pp.vk.me/c836227/v836227518/15fac/fW_PaWOozhY.jpg

Криденс держал в руке газету. Ярким маркером прямо по центру было обведено объявление:

«Приглашаются статисты и помощники для съемок в кинофильмах экзотического жанра».

Далее был указан номер телефона, по которому парень уже успел позвонить и договориться о собеседовании. Предварительные условия его устроили — оплату предлагали в разы больше, чем за работу промоутера.

Криденс подошел к нужному дому. Он был старым, пережившим несколько столетий, и напоминал заброшенное здание какого-нибудь министерства. Криденс нажал на звонок и, пока ожидал ответа, успел нафантазировать себе прекрасные миры, высокие пальмы, невиданных зверей. Если повезет, может быть, его даже возьмут на съемки в Тайланд, Мадагаскар. А может быть, под экзотикой подразумевалась Африка с пыльными сафари и хищными кошками…

— Я вас слушаю, — раздался строгий голос.

— Я пришел по объявлению, — ответил Криденс, зачем-то показывая в глазок видеокамеры свою газету.

— Проходите на второй этаж, вас встретят.

Дверь распахнулась, и Бэрбоун проскользнул внутрь. Обстановка была вполне приемлемой. Криденс повидал не так много офисов, чтобы уметь трезво оценивать, но он не остался разочарован. Скорее, удивлен. На стенах висели картины современных художников. Как Криденс это понял? Все просто — на них было ничего не понятно. Мимо него прошли трое молодых людей: все лоснящиеся от масла, в обтягивающих плавках.

«Наверное, снимают сцену на пляже», — решил Криденс.

Ах, как бы он хотел скорее устроиться на работу. Лишь бы только он подошел по типажу. Кастинг-менеджер уточнила, что подойдет практически любая внешность, кроме явных физических недостатков.

Отыскав лестницу, Бэрбоун поднялся на второй этаж. Неожиданно прямо перед ним возникла девушка в розовом комбинезоне. Ее светлые волосы были затейливо уложены в прическу а-ля двадцатые года.

— Ты Криденс, верно?

— Да, — выдохнул парень.

— Отлично! Пойдем, милый, я покажу тебе, в чем будет состоять твоя работа.

Криденс опешил, не зная, радоваться ему или пугаться:

— Но как же… Я думал, будет собеседование...

— Собеседования — это прошлый век, дорогой. К тому же, я сразу вижу, что ты нам подходишь, — девушка потрепала его по волосам и деловито направилась вперед. — Кстати говоря, меня зовут Куинни.

Бэрбоун кивнул. Он не был опытен в вопросах устройства на работу. Его единственным делом до этого было раздавать листовки с социальными агитациями и иногда выполнять простые курьерские поручения. Правда, благодаря этому Криденс был в хорошей форме. Транспорт ему не оплачивали, и приходилось практически летать через весь город, чтобы успеть в срок.

Куинни вела парня заковыристыми путями. Он ни за что не нашел бы выход на улицу, если бы захотел уйти сам. Они проходили мимо комнат со странными надписями: «Кладовка BDSM», «Priestʼs stuff», «Игровая» и прочими удивительными вещами. Криденс молча восхищался — он словно попал за кулисы театра.

— Вот мы и пришли. Слушай внимательно, дважды повторять я не буду, — строго сказала Куинни и тут же прелестно улыбнулась. — Шучу, милый. Помогать новичкам — это моя работа. Сегодня ты будешь официантом, нужно разносить подносы и стараться не попадаться под ноги другим актерам. Форму возьмешь в гримерке, а заодно и познакомишься с остальными мальчиками.

Криденс открыл рот, чтобы спросить, но девушка опередила его:

— Совсем забыла! За оплатой зайдешь ко мне, как только отстреляешься полностью.

Комната, где одевались остальные статисты, была маленькой и тесной. Она напоминала школьную раздевалку не только размерами, но и тем, что, едва Криденс открыл дверь, на него сразу устремились взгляды нескольких десятков глаз.

Смутившись, Бэрбоун опустил голову и напрягся. В школе такое внимание ничем хорошим не заканчивалось.

— Эй, ты новенький? — раздался голос у его уха.

Криденс испуганно кивнул и посмотрел на спрашивающего. Рыжий веснушчатый парень улыбался и протягивал ему ладонь:

— Я Ньют, работаю тут всего месяц, но, если что, помогу освоиться.

Благодарно пожав чужую руку, Бэрбоун представился.

— Скажи, а где я могу взять форму?

Ньют указал на коробку и проводил Криденса к ней.

— Как узнал о вакансии?

— Нашел в газете.

— А-а-а, я поражаюсь хитрости Пиквери, она просто гений в вопросах обхождения закона.

Бэрбоун вздрогнул. Он слышал, что у многих звезд экрана развиваются зависимости.

— А разве съемки незаконны? Неужели проблемы с наркотиками?

Ньют покачал головой. Как и многие люди, которым задают несколько вопросов подряд, он решил ответить только на последний:

— У всех по-разному, но многие начинают принимать из-за стресса. Смотри не увлекайся, если предложат.

— Ни за что! — Криденс замотал головой.

Он был воспитан в очень строгой и консервативной семье. Если мама узнает, что он находился рядом с тем, кто курит травку или что похуже, то наказания ему не миновать. Криденс решил, что будет внимательно следить, чтобы никто не надышал на него дымом.

— Ой! — воскликнул Бэрбоун, распаковывая форму. — Это же трусы. Но зачем они, у меня ведь есть свои?

— Покажи, — вскинул брови Ньют.

Криденс обомлел, хлопая ресницами.

— Не бойся ты, я только скажу, будут они уместны или нет.

Сглотнув, парень расстегнул ширинку и приспустил брюки. На нем были длинные семейники с Гарри Поттером и растянутой резинкой. Ньют расхохотался, хлопая Криденса по плечу:

— Давно я так не смеялся. А ты парень с юмором!

— Мальчики, на выход! — громко крикнули из-за двери.

— Быстро переодевайся, Грин-де-Вальд ждать не будет, он такой мужик — в гневе может переубивать полстудии.

Ньют посеменил на выход вместе с остальными юношами. Криденс в спешке застегнул на себе белую полупрозрачную рубашку и приступил к брюкам. Они были на размер меньше необходимого и обтягивали каждую складочку семейных трусов парня. Все-таки организаторы умные люди — продумали все до мелочей. Пришлось избавиться от белья и заменить его на странную полоску ткани, едва прикрывавшую его пах. Ниточка утопла между ягодицами. Криденс поежился, но выбирать было не из чего. Второпях натянув штаны, он побежал к двери.

Мальчики стояли в ряд, их идеальная осанка напоминала армейскую. Неудивительно, что Ньют так боялся этого режиссера. Белобрысый и светлокожий, он напоминал генерала. Его жесткий взгляд по очереди останавливался на каждом статисте. Некоторым он отвешивал хлесткие удары по ягодицам, отчего мальчики подпрыгивали и улыбались.

Настала очередь Криденса. Он весь напрягся, когда Грин-де-Вальд приблизил к его лицу свои золотистые глаза.

— Отлично, — оценил он и погладил Бэрбоуна по шее.

Криденс выдохнул — обошлось.

— Ковальски! Где хлопушка? — взревел режиссер, обращаясь к кому-то из съемочной группы.

Полный мужчина торопливо подбежал и выслушал указания. Он схватился за маркер и написал что-то на черно-белой доске.

Подъехали камеры, микрофоны, вокруг наступило гробовое молчание. Ковальски вышел к камере и хлопнул своим нумератором. Криденс прочитал: «Член Конгресса, дубль первый».

— Пошли, — шепнул Ньют, ткнув Криденса в бок.

Официанты расходились между столами. Бэрбоун старался повторять действия остальных, чтобы не оплошать. Он просто сновал по помещению, пытаясь ничего не уронить и не споткнуться.

Внезапно на сцену с микрофоном вышел мужчина.

«Наверное, он будет играть сенатора», — подумал Криденс.

Мужчина провел ладонью по своим зализанным назад волосам и резким движением сбросил с себя пиджак.

— Граждане Нью-Йорка согласятся, что нашей стране нужна встряска. Мы все устали от лживых политиков и бюрократов, заполонивших арену. Народу нужда голая правда! Нагота и страсть! — в подкрепление своих слов, мужчина разорвал на себе рубашку.

Криденс решил, что это очень эксцентрично и отвел глаза в сторону. Зрители за столиками взвыли от восторга. Только сейчас парень заметил, что, кроме Куинни, которой здесь не было, он не мог найти ни одной женщины, но решил, что, скорее всего, это был фильм про времена патриархата, поэтому не сильно акцентировал на этом свое внимание.

— Ты проголосуешь за меня? — спросил мужчина со сцены, указывая на одного из юношей в первых рядах зрителей.

— Да! — тот поднялся на сцену и томно посмотрел на кандидата в конгрессмены.

А затем произошло странное. Он встал перед ним на колени — вероятно, чтобы помолиться Богу об успешном правлении, но вместо того, чтобы сложить ладони в угодном Господу жесте, он стал расстегивать ширинку мужчины.

Криденс ошалело наблюдал за происходящим. Его едва не сбили с ног другие официанты.

— Чего застыл, доставай свой стручок, — кто-то злобно прошептал ему на ухо.

— Какой еще стручок? У меня даже нет карманов, — пролепетал Криденс.

Будущему конгрессмену делали минет, а зрители, словно одержимые, набросились друг на друга, заваливаясь на столы. Их одежда слетала на пол.

— СТО-О-ОП! — завопил режиссер.

Криденс вздрогнул всем телом. Он посмотрел на остальных официантов — те уже были без штанов — и понял свою оплошность. Все глядели на него.

— Как тебя зовут, мальчик? — Грин-де-Вальд подошел к нему вплотную, отчего запах его мужского парфюма ударил в нос.

— К-к-криденс, сэр, — выдавил из себя Бэрбоун.

— По ночам бывает, что дрочишь?

— Иногда, с-сэр.

— Тогда соберись и сделай как надо.

Грин-де-Вальд отошел к мужчине с хлопушкой, и тут Криденс все понял.

— Это порно? — слабым голосом уточнил он.

— Весело и задорно, — хлопнул его кто-то по плечу.

Второй дубль прошел успешно, в основном потому, что Криденс засмотрелся на главного актера. Его седые виски, темные глаза и низкий вкрадчивый голос вызывали в парне дьявольские желания.

«Это все от лукавого», — думал несчастный Криденс, сжимая свой член в такт движениям остальных официантов.

Они стояли полукругом, словно живой стеной окружая оргию, творившуюся в центре. Сплетающиеся тела скользили друг по другу, превращаясь в гигантского многорукого монстра. В воздухе стоял запах пота и возбуждения, разномастные стоны горячих мужчин помогали настроиться.

Бэрбоун кончал, вопреки всем своим убеждениям. Но перед тем, как излиться, он посмотрел на кандидата в конгрессмены и встретился с его изучающим взглядом.

***

Куинни передала Криденсу оплату за съемки. Внушительная сумма — за такие деньги он бы пахал на перекрестке целую неделю.

— Ну, как справился, милый?

Щеки Бэрбоуна залились краской. Теперь он понимал, на что намекала девушка, когда говорила про «отстреляться».

— Скажите, а почему у вас не снимаются женщины? — спросил Криденс.

— Дорогой, я думала ты знаешь, это же гей-порно.

Телефон девушки зазвонил. Она извинилась и ответила.

— Да? Он как раз здесь... Хорошо, я передам... Только, если он согласится.

Бэрбоун смутился. Неужели он напортачил так сильно?.. Лишь бы оплату не потребовали вернуть.

— Милый, что ты делаешь завтра?

— Пока что ничего, — осторожно ответил Криденс, пряча конверт в карман с молнией.

— У нас патовая ситуация. Геллерт сегодня устроил такой скандал, что флаффера мистера Грейвса увезли на скорой с нервным срывом, — посетовала Куинни.

— Кого увезли? — переспросил Криденс.

— Мистера Абернэти. Он флаффил Персиваля Грейвса, ты видел его сегодня на сцене. У него часто главные роли. Дело в том, что мы никак не можем отложить съемки. Ты мог бы помочь мистеру Грейвсу? Нужно всего лишь настроить его на нужный лад.

Криденс вспомнил темные глаза. Их взгляд до сих пор преследовал парня, заставляя оглядываться через правое плечо каждые пять минут.

— Думаю, я смогу.

— Спасибо тебе, дорогой. Приходи завтра к девяти утра.

Возвращался домой Бэрбоун с широкой улыбкой на лице. Он все еще чувствовал маленькую ниточку стрингов между ягодицами. Решение оставить их себе было спонтанным и необдуманным. Криденс уже немного жалел, так как ходить было неудобно.

Подумать только — порно. Он снялся в порно! Кому только скажи — не поверят. А вот некоторым лучше не говорить вообще. Мама встретила Криденса на пороге.

— Где ты был? В Салеме сказали, что ты сегодня не забирал листовки!

— Мама, прости, что не предупредил тебя, я нашел новую работу. Я… — Бэрбоун замялся, пытаясь придумать наиболее подходящую ложь, — я устроился в «Американскую Ассоциацию Молодых Христиан».

Мэри Лу явно не ожидала такого ответа. Она еще несколько мгновений внимательно изучала Криденса, а затем кивнула.

— Что ж, я вижу, что воспитала из тебя порядочного гражданина. А теперь иди, спи, ты же не хочешь завтра проспать и опоздать на работу.

Ночь пролетела незаметно. Криденс видел во сне чудесный лик мужчины с седыми висками, чей пенис побывал во рту у неизвестного юноши.

Персиваль Грейвс. Персиваль Грейвс. Персиваль Грейвс…

— Кто такой «Персиваль Грейвс»? — строго спросил голос матери.

Бэрбоун открыл глаза, понимая, что лепетал имя вслух. Он испуганно перевернулся, чтобы, не дай Боже, мама не заметила его стояка.

— Э-э-это наш проповедник, — выкрутился Криденс, — у него сложное имя, я старался заучить его, чтобы не прослыть невеждой.

— Молодец, именно этому я тебя всегда учила.

Мэри Лу покинула комнату, и Бэрбоун быстро оделся. Он проверил свой телефон и обнаружил несколько сообщений. Все они были отправлены с одного номера.

«Не могу забыть тебя, мой мальчик»...

«Ты очень талантливый юноша»...

«Со мной ты достигнешь величия»...

Торопливо удалив одно за другим, Криденс сбежал вниз по лестнице и, схватив со стола несколько бананов, побежал на работу — он хотел поскорее увидеть мистера Грейвса.

В здании Министерства (так Бэрбоун окрестил порно-студию про себя), царила обычная будничная суета. Парень зашел внутрь и стал искать глазами кого-нибудь, кто мог бы объяснить ему специфику новой работы.

Навстречу шел Ньют:

— Привет, друг! Слышал о твоем повышении.

— Привет, — откликнулся Криденс

— Если честно, я даже немного завидую. За тот месяц, что я работаю здесь, мне предложили сомнительную роль с кроссдрессингом. Я, конечно, не отказался, потому что ножки у меня хоть куда, но это все равно не то. Я хотел бы чего-то дикого, я хотел бы его, — Ньют указал на Персиваля.

— Ах! — выдохнул Криденс, у которого екнуло сердце, едва он увидел мужчину.

— Вот и я о том же… — мрачно констатировал Ньют. — Ладно, шучу я, завидовать я не умею, удачи тебе.

Нужно было как-то дать знать о себе, но Бэрбоун совершенно не понимал, с чего ему начать. Проблема решилась сама собой.

С маленьким мегафоном, на центр комнаты вышел Грин-де-Вальд. Он походил на звезду хип-хопа из-за огромного кулона в виде треугольника, висящего на его шее. Тот колыхался при каждом движении. Криденс подумал, что, должно быть, он очень тяжелый.

Режиссер громко проматерился, словно катком проезжаясь по недостаткам каждого актера.

— Просто фантастическая тварь, — прорычал Грейвс, услышав нелестный отзыв про себя.

— Ты что-то вякнул? Да если бы я захотел, то вышел бы вместо тебя, и никто бы не заметил разницы. Твой член не такой уж и незаменимый!

Персиваль сжал зубы, но промолчал, бросив на режиссера взгляд, исполненный ненависти.

— По местам! — скомандовал Грин-де-Вальд.

Криденс почувствовал, как в его животе забурчала пустота. Он достал свой банан и принялся его быстро есть.

— У тебя определенно есть таланты, — прошептал Грин-де-Вальд прямо ему на ухо. — Я помогу их раскрыть.

— Отвали от моего флаффера. Пацан, кончай уже. Нужно работать, — огрызнулся Грейвс.

Бедный Криденс запихнул остатки банана в глотку, так и не прожевав. Пропустив мимо ушей довольную усмешку режиссера, он направился к Персивалю.

— Что я должен делать, сэр?

Немая пауза затянулась. Грейвс сделал дыхательное упражнение для того, чтобы успокоить нервы, и быстро снял с себя одежду. Покраснев, как отпоротая задница одного из мальчишек, Бэрбоун хотел было отвернуться, но Персиваль его остановил.

— Ты должен помочь мне возбудиться перед съемками. И чему вас только в школе учат…

— К-как? — едва живой, уточнил Криденс.

— Я люблю римминг. Ты умеешь его делать?

Показаться неопытным Бэрбоун не хотел. Он энергично закивал.

— Ну, слава Мерлину.

Что такое римминг, Криденс, конечно же, не знал, поэтому отшатнулся назад, словно увидел дементора, когда Персиваль улегся на скамеечку и раздвинул свои ягодицы.

— Что ты стоишь? Приступай уже! — Грейвс раздражался.

— О, Господи, — выдохнул Криденс, до него начало доходить значение незнакомого слова.

Он хотел сбежать, но когда обернулся, то наткнулся на липкий взгляд Грин-де-Вальда. Тот похабно облизал свой палец и поднял бровь.

Выбирать приходилось из двух зол. Бэрбоун опустился ниже и приставил палец к сфинктеру Грейвса.

— Ты, блядь, что задумал? — резкий окрик заставил Криденса вздрогнуть.

— Как же, сэр... Я делаю римминг, — оправдался парень.

Вот и обнаружились пробелы в знаниях. Криденсу было очень стыдно — так оплошать, и перед кем? Перед тем, о ком он видел мокрые сны! Парень весь покраснел, к глазам подступили предательские слезы.

— Я-зы-ком, — процедил Грейвс по слогам.

— А-а-а...

Бэрбоун внимательно оглядел мужской анус. О таком он не мог и мечтать, хотя бы потому, что Криденс раньше понятия не имел, что это может быть кому-то приятно.

Он осторожно опустился на колени между раздвинутыми ногами Персиваля и приготовился к чему-то ужасному. Однако, когда его язык коснулся нужного места, земля под ним не разверзлась. По ощущениям это напоминало шкурку волосатого сморщенного киви. А Криденс очень любил киви.

Увлекшись, Бэрбоун даже не заметил, как яростно начал стонать мистер Грейвс.

— Эй, прекрати немедленно! — возмутился Грин-де-Вальд. — Твое дело флаффить, а не заставлять его кончать. У нас каждый оргазм на счету!

Персиваль недовольно фыркнул и поднялся со скамеечки. Его эрекция торчала вверх, почти прижимаясь к животу. Он смотрел на Криденса со смесью удивления и восхищения.

— Парень, — позвал Грейвс, — может, встретимся вечером в «Подворотне»?

Так назывался местный гей-бар. Криденс, конечно же, в нем никогда не бывал, но часто вручал листовки пьяным посетителям.

— Конечно! — сердце Бэрбоуна затрепетало от восторга и первой влюбленности.

— Я покажу тебе настоящую магию, — подмигнув, Персиваль отправился на съемку.

Грейвс отыграл свою сцену с первого дубля, вызвав всеобщие овации. Криденс получил постоянную должность флаффера. Он договорился с Куинни о том, что работать будет только с Персивалем из-за их потрясающей физиологической совместимости.

Грин-де-Вальд продолжал посылать Бэрбоуну похабные смс, в которых называл его своим мальчиком, и пытался подарить свой жуткий треугольник, обозначив его как премию. Но после очередного отказа Криденса мужчина сильно сорвался на съемочной группе. После коллективной жалобы ему пришлось уволиться и уехать в Европу, где он продолжил заниматься порно, снимая фут-фетиш и пытки щекоткой.

Новым режиссером стала молодая специалистка Тина Голдштейн. Она вдохнула новую жизнь в студию, полностью поменяв концепцию фильмов. Теперь на первом месте был сюжет и чувства, а потом уже жесткое порево.

Именно Тина предложила Криденсу сниматься вместе с Грейвсом в серии: «Daddy issues». Бэрбоун ответил согласием, ни минуты не сомневаясь, потому что к тому времени они с Персивалем успели значительно расширить свои познания. Как в секс-терминологии, так и друг в друге...

— Камера, мотор!


End file.
